powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RnR
Really? I usually get info for my characters powers and such for this site, I won't do much editing though. Ouka-noir 00:59, April 24, 2012 (UTC) It's cool, comes in handy Ouka-noir 01:12, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Response Hey RnR I got your message send a list of preferred names if you have ideas. Zxankou14 02:20, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Zxankou14 10:20 April 23, 2012 Chakra Manipulation I'm not an expert and all that but, Aura is a field of subtle, luminous radiation surrounding a person or object. It is the energy of an individual living or non living body, that shows its energy level, positive or negative energy. While chakra are, energy points in our body, there are 7 main chakra from head to bottom of our spine. Im pretty sure it was mentioned in Aura Manipulation. VickFcuk 15:16, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but that is solely based on naruto not actual yogic science. Chi is a term used by the Chinese which is used by other religion/thoelogies/philosophies such as, Prana in Vedantic philosophy, Mana in Hawaiian culture, Lüng in Tibetan Buddhism, and Vital energy in Western philosophy. Chi literally means breath, air, or gas. It is the lifeforce, or energy flow in a living thing. Chakra is energy field from a physical body, considered focal points for the reception and transmission of energies. Chakra (Indian) is the same as Chi (Chinese), Lataif (Sufism), Hesychasm (Christianity), etc...... -'Aura is depicted in all of them'.... (If want you can create a Chakra page, because it would make sense, but Chi doesn't ensure flow, it maybe an association. However, Aura does.) VickFcuk 15:54, April 28, 2012 (UTC) No problem. I'm glad to be of assistance! ^^' VickFcuk 16:02, April 28, 2012 (UTC) “A New Gig” Hey if you hadn't heard I'm making a new wiki called 'Hero Utopia'.So I came here to ask you already asked another user to be one of my three administrators on the wiki to be my second administrator? “A New Gig” Hey if you hadn't heard I'm making a new wiki called 'Hero Utopia'.So I came here to ask you already asked another user to be one of my three administrators on the wiki to be my second administrator?Also this month check-out what all the hype is about an A new wiki is on the way!!!!! Welcome to Heromainia Yo it's me Truth™. The Heromainia wiki is almost complete so I need you to spread the word please and thank you.See ya':)User Talk:Truth™ It'll be done but Midnight Friday ok? The worse that could happen is a picture being stolen. Plus I might lock the pages so only users can edit them plus who'd ever steal a character idea from a wiki?scratch that...plus It's not like a comicbook creator is going to see this and steal the idea don't worry I got a plan If that happens. User Talk:Truth™ Good night:) seriously don't worry I got a plan. Come check it out Come check out the Heromainia Wiki it's still a work in progress but you can help finish it by adding a character YOU made. User Talk:Truth™ Well I pretty sure that there's no one that low they'll take an character's idea like that -Truth™ Well I'm not sure to be quite frank but if it is taken what will they do with it?Since they're so low they have to take an idea from an wiki they're probably not famous comic book artist so why worry?Plus the wiki hasn't had a lot of viewers but I'll worry about it when it becomes more popular ok? d'_'b No R.n.R I do understand and yes your right the ideas might be stolen and I wouldn't put it past anyone who goes on to the website but you have to understand that it hasn't happen yet.I'm quite aware that it might happen but It hasn't so please just enjoy.know it seems stupid but trust me everyone who post something whether a story or a character knows their idea will be stolen at one point in the wiki's web history so trust me I no what you mean plus It might be hard to trust anyone with anything you own or made but you can trust that no User of Heromainia Wiki will ever and I mean EVER will try anything as low as that.Plus I honestly don't trust most users or people or Trollers but I trusted you enough to ask you to become an administration on my now didn't I? so why can you trust that? -User Talk:Truth™ Well… RnR we understand that hard eork will be stolen at one point but wouldn't you want to show the world what you can do?We'd risk our ideas being taken to show the whole world what we can do.But as an fellow artist and one who likes their things not to be stolen I understand what you mean.But RnR to be frank I'm the one who should fear the most a lot of the pages are mine so yeah I do fear my stuff being stolen by a low life but wouldn't that mean your Idea is good because it was stolen.Personally I wouldn't have put any of my ideas on a wiki like mine without a proper sense of reason.But as a wiki editor and multiple wiki's founder we need to do what's best for the wiki and try to protect the property of the users on my wiki stuff from trollers.only speaking for myself mostly but I'm pretty sure most of the Heromainia Wiki's Users will be split 50:50 like me Waving white flack... Given what you wrote (I'm not good reading people, I know this), I've apparently had way too much tendency to get into your way while editing. In all honesty I must say that this hasn't been my intention, I've never targeted anyone for editing (equal opportunity and all that). Without trying to excuse or explain, I'll simply say that I've never consciously tried to annoy or anger you, and if this has happened (as it apparently has), I must say that I'm truly sorry about that. If I start getting into your way in the future (likely knowing my tendencies), please give a mention about it and I'll try to pay more attention. --Kuopiofi 17:57, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Okay, that got way too flowery, so in short an sweet: I F'ed up, and know it: I'm sorry. --Kuopiofi 18:08, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, people tend to take things they enjoy seriously, sometimes way too much. And as a someone who does have tendencies towards doing just that I won't start pointing fingers... >_<; Let's simply make this page as good as we can, if occasional spat is a price to pay for that it just proves that we care. Next time we clash over a page, lets talk about what would be the best phrasing, it might take time but better than both editing and re-editing again and again. Basically, we both care and are willing to show it. And that's good. :) --Kuopiofi 18:42, May 12, 2012 (UTC) It's a deal. Incidentally, if you've ever wondered why I insist using alphabetical order... it's because otherwise the same powers get added again and again and again... -_- --Kuopiofi 19:11, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Well I've been thinking about what you said and yes I agree with my words so May you help with the WikiI already have three admins on the wiki but I guess you could read the Stories when you have downtime you have during your weakend.Truth™ 19:19, May 15, 2012 (UTC)Truth Thanks!!:) Thanks I'm glad you'll be joining the Team:) this message is from -Ärmè